


Just Thinking

by Antigonesev



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: RWG Valentine challenge 2019- Rick's inner thoughts on a sunny day in Alexandria.





	Just Thinking

 

Rick glanced at Lori, watching her talking with Shane. Sure, it had hurt like hell when he had realized that Lori was with Shane, and they had been together for quite some time. He and Lori loved each other, still, deep down inside… just that love had changed from what they once had in the beginning. Sweet, passionate, and wild.. Now it was comfortable, solid, and always there. Companionship, admiration, and friendship he now found in Lori. It was like a switch had turned on the minute he had seen Lori and Shane together. He knew they didn’t know about that moment in the quarry that he had seen. 

He had seen Lori and Shane, whispering and walking together. Lori looked like Shane was her world. Shane looked at Lori like she was the answer to all of his problems. It was quite fitting, and he was glad they had managed to find a way to live with each other somehow.. Over the years. All due to Carl. 

Stretching his long limbs, Rick shifted in his seat and his arm went around Daryl, who was lounging next to Rick, almost cuddled up into his side while Lori and Shane were leaning against the fence that divided up the Alexandrian neighborhood. Children ran about, still quiet and wary, but excited to be out and about after a long, hard winter. 

“Thinking again?” Daryl murmured, leaning up into Rick, his narrowed blue eyes looking at Rick with a slight smile of amusement and contentment as Merle picked up Judy with his one good arm, Judy squealing loudly with delight over how strong her Uncle Merle was. 

“Yup.” Rick said with a smile, slightly chuckling as he leaned down slightly to close the space between himself and Daryl with a light kiss. “I’m a lucky man to have you and the family. Everybody. We went through hell.. And we’ll be okay.”  Rick leaned in closer, feeling the familiar heat curling in his belly from a kiss. Any contact from Daryl had him burning for more, and needing to feel completely possessed by the man. To belong to solely Daryl- to be part of someone so completely left Rick breathless by the time the kiss slowly became more passionate.

Coffee, heat, and the faintest tang of wild animal made Rick burn for Daryl. Daryl was home, Daryl completed him.. And kept him going. 

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.” Rick said with a smile that slowly slid from his mouth to his eyes. The two men slid quickly off of the porch and up into their house, knowing no one would notice their absence until it was time for dinner and someone got hungry or needed Rick. It was better to have loved and lost- _Lori_ \- than it was to have never loved at all -- **Daryl,** _Ohhh_ , _**Daryl** _\-- Rick thought briefly as his eyes slid over the thick book of Shakespeare that somehow was gathering dust on the fireplace mantel. 


End file.
